DBS007
Saikyō Jump Unveils "Dragon Ball Super" August Schedule is the seventh episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Beerus effortlessly disposes of Majin Boo, while Vegeta stands by in awe. Vegeta tries to persuade Beerus to calm down and enjoy himself, but he refuses to listen. Trunks and Goten fuse into Gotenks and attack to no avail. Powerless to do anything else, Gotenks starts insulting Beerus for which he is promptly punished. Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Android 18 try taking on Beerus with little success. Majin Boo attacks again but is unable to land a single hit. While observing the battle, Dende realizes what Beerus actually is and immediately informs Piccolo. Before Piccolo is able to warn him, Gohan powers up and charges towards Beerus. Using Majin Boo as a weapon, Beerus repels Gohan, taking them both out. Being the last one standing, Vegeta confronts Beerus, but he is swiftly brought to the ground. Beerus tells Vegeta that he is disappointed with him; that he is just as weak as his father was. Just as Beerus is about to finish Vegeta, Bulma walks up and slaps him for ruining her party. Beerus retaliates in similar fashion. Seeing Bulma get struck infuriates Vegeta; he explodes and powers up immensely. Trivia * There are some differences between Dragon Ball Z: God and God and Dragon Ball Super in this episode: ** In this episode, Gotenks, without becoming a Super Saiyan, fights Beerus but is defeated when the Hakaishin repeatedly slaps his wrist. In the movie, Gotenks transforms into Super Saiyan, but loses the fight after Beerus gives him a spanking. ** In addition, in this episode, Beerus manages to damage Tenshinhan, Piccolo, and No. 18 (who all speak to the Hakaishin before charging after him) without making contact with them after dodging their onslaught of attacks. In the movie, no such conversation was present and Beerus beat No. 18 with a hit on the back, and then used a pair of chopsticks to throw Tenshinhan and knock out Piccolo. ** In the episode, Chi-Chi also scolds Kuririn for letting his wife fight before him, but Kuririn tells her he gave up fighting and can't do so in front of his daughter Marron. This conversation was not present in the movie. ** Furthermore, in this episode, when Gohan goes ultimate and charges after Beerus, the extra bang that appears in his hair is not present (but oddly enough, is present in the first theme song of Super), and Gohan makes no change of clothes, and is unable to make any bodily contact with the Hakaishin when Beerus knocks him out by swinging Majin Boo's body to hit him. In the movie, Gohan changes to his Turtle School gi, goes ultimate (with the extra bang in his hair present), and manages to put Beerus in a full nelson before the Hakaishin slams Gohan's head with Majin Boo's and defeats Gohan by kicking him in the stomach. ** Moreover, in the episode, before Beerus intends to destroy the Earth (only to be paused from doing so when Bulma slaps him), the Hakaishin steps on Vegeta's head, claiming the Saiyan is no different than his father. In the movie, this is not present and Beerus claims he will destroy the Earth and kill Vegeta while claiming the Saiyan will maintain his pride and honor while doing so. ** Vegeta's angered response after seeing Beerus hit Bulma is different from both the title and his line in Dragon Ball Z: God and God, although the film's line is used as part of this episode's title. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes